Somewhere in Time
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Fiyero always thought he'd find his dream girl, and he found her. A love story that resonates through the centuries, of two lovers- one from the past, one from the present- and shows that true love knows no bounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in Time**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Fiyero always thought he'd find his dream girl, and he found her. The one thing he wasn't planning on, was her being in another time. A love story that resonates through the centuries, of two lovers- one from the past, one from the present- and shows that love truly knows no bounds. **

**A/N: The play mentioned in this is an actual play from 1892. **

**A/N: Normally, Elphaba's middle name would be Melena in my stories, but in this, I went with something that didn't end in 'a', just so it'd be different.**

_Shiz, 1989_

"All right, I want that essay done in two weeks! No excuses."

Fiyero Tiggular gathered his books, and left, heading to his dorm in Three Queens. Once he dropped his books off, he left, wandering aimlessly around campus. Nothing major ever happened at Shiz, and, unlike most guys, he didn't spend his time drinking and having wild sex. Fiyero was one of the rare types- waiting for the right person to come along. Being raised in the Vinkus, waiting until marriage was prided.

Not caring where he was going, he wandered further through campus, coming back to the theater. The old theater had a history, it was renowned because of the history of Shiz. Back in the 1900s, when Shiz was first built, the school had been a fancy hotel, with only Three Queens and Briscoe Hall. The other halls had been added after the hotel had been bought by Jetagis Shiz in 1940 after the depression. The theater had orginally been several blocks away from the hotel, and had been added after the hotel was bought.

Now, he looked up, finding himself in front of the theater. Slowly, he moved to the door, and pushed it open, before slipping inside. The theater had been closed up for years, cobwebs and dust coated every visible surface. A stack of programs sat on the desk. Curious, he went to them. They were coated in dust, and taking a deep breath, he blew the dust away, causing it to go floating into the air.

Coughing slightly, he waved the dust away, and looked down at the top program.

_Setmar Kentan presents _

_Miss Elphaba Charlotte "The Green Lady" _

_in a new comedy_

_The Mountebanks_

On the cover were several images from the show. He silently flipped through the program, before setting it back on the pile and continuing on. He passed through the lobby, and headed into the abandoned theater. The seats were covered in dust, and he passed through, imagining wealthy patrons in the seats. He slipped backstage, and moved to the green room. Gently, he jiggled the door handle, finding it unlocked. Checking over his shoulder, he slipped inside, and closed the door softly behind him, leaving it open, to allow dim light to come in.

Make up was still on the vanity, and a dressing gown was tossed over the chair. He looked around, seeing dust and cobwebs. Just as he turned to leave, something on the vanity caught his eye. Turning back, he went to the vanity, and picked it up. A piece of paper. He could barely make out the what it was, and so he slipped it into the pocket of his coat, before leaving.

Later that night, after he was done with his homework, he sat at his desk, and pulled the paper out of his coat pocket, seeing what it really was.

A photograph. An old, black and white photograph.

It was of a young woman, probably nineteen or twenty, with long, thick black hair pulled back in a pompadour, one long curl falling gracefully over her shoulder, looking like the tail of a question mark. Her dark eyes stared at him, with mischief shining, and she had a small smile on her face. Her dark eyes seemed to see into his soul.

Squinting, he struggled to make out the elegant, but faded scrawl near the bottom of the picture.

_With Beautiful Love, _

_Elphaba Carlotte_

Elphaba Charlotte.

She was beautiful.

Later that night, when he went to bed, Fiyero slipped the photograph under his pillow, intent on spending the next day at the library, looking through the archives for anything on a beautiful, captivating young woman named Elphaba Charlotte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Fun fact: June 21, 1940 is the death date of the "Comstock Nightingale" Emma Nevada, opera singer. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic and missabnormal6241 for reviewing 1.**

He set papers down, disregarding them.

Everything he'd looked at had nothing to do with an Elphaba Charlotte. Finally, he went to the librarian.

"Elphaba Charlotte? You must mean the actress, Elphaba Charlotte."

"Actress?" Fiyero asked, following the woman as she beckoned him behind the desk and into the archives. They walked for a few minutes, before she pulled several envelopes from a shelf, before going back into the library. She led him to a table, and set the envelopes down.

"Oh yes. She--"

"Is this her?" Fiyero asked, pulling the photograph out of his pocket. The woman looked at it, and smiled.

"Yes. That's her. Of course, Elphaba Charlotte was her stage name. Her real name, was Elphaba Charlotte Thropp. Of the---"

"Thropps of Munchkinland." Fiyero finished. The woman nodded.

"Yes. She was the governor's oldest daughter, the Thropp Third Descending. However, she never wanted the position, and in 1904, gave it up, when she was fourteen. Told her father she wanted to act on the stage. He disowned her, stripping her of her title, birthright, home. He took everything from her, casting her out into the street."

"At fourteen?"

"At fourteen."

"How did she survive? Surely she didn't--"

"Oh Oz no. Elphaba had more dignity than that. She started working in troupes, touring the country, working as a stage hand, and then as a dancer, a backup, ensemble member, before graduating to understudy. It was when she was in the City that she became a leading lady. She signed on with Oscar Zoroaster Diggs- her manager.....agent. He basically made her the biggest thing Oz had ever seen. She roomed and performed here when Shiz was a hotel. I remember when she headlined here."

"You saw her?"

The librarian nodded.

"Of course I did. I was only four, but I remember everything. The dinner, the show. And then, after the show, she came to the dining hall for dinner, dressed in this beautiful black gown and her hair up in a beautiful pomadour. She looked beautiful. I asked her for her autograph, and she signed it, exactly the same way. It was her signature."

"Her signature?"

"Yes. She was the most famous actress Oz had ever seen by the time she came to Shiz. And not a day over her twentieth birthday."

Twenty.

So she was the tender age of twenty at the time she resided at Shiz. That meant that- if Fiyero did the math right- that her birth year was 1890.

1890 to ?

"Ms. Cenwar, what year did she die?" The librarian turned back to one of the envelopes, and rifled through it, before pulling an old newspaper article out. She handed it to him, and Fiyero saw that it was an obituary.

There was a portrait of the young actress, above her name and dates.

_The Green Lady_

_Miss Elphaba Charlotte_

_May 22, 1890 - June 21, 1940_

_The enchanting young actress nicknamed "The Green Lady" died today at the age of fifty. The coroner ruled her death due to natural causes. Born in Munchkinland, May 22nd, 1890, the oldest daughter of the governor of Munchkinland. Performed in world famous troupes for years, for all countries, including the Vinkus and Ev. She was a favorite of Ozma Tippertarious, the child queen. She was honored for her talent by all governments. Her last performance in Munchkinland was May 4th, 1908; her last in the City was June 9th, 1910. She was fluent in 12 languages, including Gillikin, Vinkun, and Quadling; sang and acted for all nations in their native tongues. Died heartbroken of natural causes. _

So she had died young.

Fifty wasn't very old, and certainly, something had caused her death, not just natural causes.

"Was there anything else about her that wasn't in the papers?" He asked, looking at Ms. Cenwar. The woman nodded.

"Yes. For years, it was suspected that she had a....."

"A husband?"

"No. She never married. A lover. People reported seeing her with a mysterious man at the hotel when she was here. But Diggs- her manager- never said. That man was far too overprotective of her. Never let her do anything without his approval. So I wouldn't be surprised if she had had an affair. I remember.....I was......about.....twelve when she showed up on our doorstep one afternoon. She....had a little boy in tow. Couldn't have been more than two. Never said as to whether he was hers or not. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had had an affair and concieved a son. My mother and father took them in. She never said how the child came to be in her possession. And we never asked. But we all assumed he was hers. He looked like her. Same slender nose. Same high cheekbones, dark hair. The only difference was his eyes. They were blue. A deep.....sapphire blue. Like yours....."

Fiyero waited for her to finish. Finally, he asked,

"Ms. Cenwar, do you mind if I take these back to my dorm? Just to look. I promise, I won't hurt them." She seemed to think a moment, before nodding.

"Of course. Keep them as long as you like."

Later, when he was back in his dorm, he spread the articles and papers out on his bed, with a journal and pen. He wrote down several things, before pulling out an old hotel registry. It was a beautiful old dark red hotel registry book. He opened it and began scanning the names. Finally, he found the name.

"There she is."

Elphaba Charlotte. 8:15 a.m. Room 313.

He thought back to Ms. Cenwar's words.

_"She never married. A lover. People reported seeing her with a mysterious man at the hotel when she was here. But Diggs- her manager- never said. That man was far too overprotective of her. Never let her do anything without his approval. So I wouldn't be surprised if she had had an affair....had a little boy in tow. Couldn't have been more than two. Never said as to whether he was hers or not. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had had an affair and concieved a son. My mother and father took them in. She never said how the child came to be in her possession. And we never asked. But we all assumed he was hers. He looked like her. Same slender nose. Same high cheekbones, dark hair. The only difference was his eyes. They were blue. A deep.....sapphire blue. Like yours....."_

A mysterious man.

If only he was that man. Sighing, he looked through the guest registry, before finding a signature that caught his eye. His eyes widened.

Fiyero Tiggular. 9:00 a.m. Room 419.

It couldn't be. He.... he couldn't have been.......

But the evidence was there. There, was his signature.

It was.

He had been.

He sighed.

But could he......again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yero goes to the past......**

**Thanks to FabalaTiggular, Beautifully Tragic Ozian, and missabnormal6241 for reviewing 2.**

He sighed, returning his gaze to the signed photograph.

He had been there. But could he be there again? Was it possible? Shaking his head, he went to bed.

The next morning, he returned to the library.

"Ms. Cenwar?" The old woman looked up.

"Ah, you're the young man interested in Elphaba Charlotte. Well, did you find what you were looking for?" He nodded.

"Yes. And I've decided something. I'm going to go back."

"What?"

"I'm going to go back. I....I was there. Look." And he showed her the registry, pointing to his signature. "Ms. Cenwar, I was there. I....I was there when she was there. I'm going to go back."

"You can't."

"I am. I have to find her. I.....I have to see her. Hear her laugh. Listen to her voice. See her smile. Feel her hand in mine. I have to. Please, Ms. Cenwar, don't tell anyone. Please." He begged, reaching out and taking her hand. The woman looked into his eyes.

He really believed that he had been there. She looked down at the signature. It was him. She vaguely remembered seeing a man with Elphaba Charlotte around the hotel. It was him. Finally, she nodded.

"I won't tell."

"Thank you."

With that, he rushed back to his dorm. He wasn't sure how he was going to return to the past, but he was determined to figure it out.

Bursting into his dorm, he paced for several minutes, before collapsing on the bed. He sighed. He'd gone over every possible scenario on the way back to his dorm, and each came up with devestating consequences. A headache was developing, and he closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and pulling out the photograph. Gently, he ran his fingers over the photograph, a small smile forming. The image began to blur, as he drifted off to sleep, his mind focused on only the woman in the photograph.

When he awoke, it was to the sound of a carriage rumbling down the cobblestone lane in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Already written, just updated....**

**A/N: Okay, so how he gets back in time is this: at the end of chapter 3, he's looking at Elphaba's photograph, right? Well, he falls asleep, thinking about her. So he's focusing only on the photograph and the woman in the photograph. He's dropping everything else from his time, and focusing only on her and her time, and that's how he ends up back in the past. Make sense? **

**Thanks to lizziemagic and James Birdsong.**

_Shiz, 1910_

He sat up. He was laying under a tree, across from Three Queens and Briscoe Hall. Slowly, he looked around, Crage Hall and the other dorms were gone. Something was off.

Horse- drawn carriages, men in suits and women in long dresses and hats, boys in knickerbockers and girls in pinafores with sailor hats on. He felt like he was back in one of the old oil paintings created in the 1900s.

As he looked around, he found himself wearing clothing similar to what the other men wore. Shaking his head, he got up, and moved to the patio of Briscoe Hall. Men and women were sitting at tables talking softly, tea in front of them on the table. As he got closer, he found himself looking for someone. Suddenly, his eyes landed on two young women sitting together at a table on the patio. Slowly, he made his way to them.

One was blonde, the other raven. Both were dressed in beautiful, form fitting dresses. The blonde was in light pink, and the raven in dark blue. Both wore hats, the blonde an elaborate hat like the other women; the raven head had a simple sailor hat on, her long black hair pulled back in a pompadour. When he got closer, he saw that the raven head's skin was.....

....green.

"Oh Elphaba! _Really? Truly?_ Did he really say that?"

"Yes! He did, Glinda. And after he said it, he realized how ridiculous it sounded. He was so embarrassed." The girls laughed, as one told the other some little story. Elphaba. That was the raven's name. Gathering his courage, he moved to them.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?" The raven head turned, looking at him, the sun obscuring her view.

"Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Elphaba Charlotte? The Green Lady?"

"Who....who told you my...." She started, standing. Finally, she caught sight of his face- his blue eyes, his tan skin. He was beautiful. She felt something she'd never felt before.

Smitten.

That's what she was. She was smitten.

"Y....yes. And who are you?" She asked, regaining her composure. Her blacked laced gloved fingers reached up, tugging discreetly at the collar of her dress before adjusting her hat.

"I'm.....I'm Fiyero Tiggular. I just got here yesterday, and.....I saw the sign on the marquee. Would you happen to be in _The Mountebank_?"

"Yes. I am. Why?" She asked, suddenly suspicious. He may have been beautiful, but if she wasn't careful, she could be in trouble.

"No reason. I'm just...looking forward to seeing the show, is all." He said. "Now, excuse me, ladies." And he bowed slightly to them, as Elphaba nodded and sat down.

"Oh, Elphie. He's handsome! Don't you think? He's more handsome than any man here!" The blonde whispered, giggling. Elphaba turned back, watching him leave. A small smile graced her features as she watched him leave the patio.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and missabnormal6241 for reviewing 3.**

Fiyero spent his time wandering around the hotel. He'd signed in at the registery, and been taken up to his room earlier, although he had no recollection of it. Now, he had time until dinner. The show opened in two days, and so Fiyero had two days to get aquainted with the place. It was as he was wandering through the garden near Briscoe, that he ran into the young raven head again.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She looked up, her dark eyes taking in his face. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face, and she held out her hand.

"I don't think we properly met. I'm Elphaba Charlotte."

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Miss Charlotte." He said. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular."

"Fiyero?" Her smile blossomed. After proper introductions, they continued through the gardens, talking softly. "So, what brings you here, Master Tiggular?" She asked, looking at him.

He bit his lip. If he told her the truth, she'd think he was a nut.

"I...I'm going to the City, to visit my younger brother. He's attending Emerald University, and decided to stay here for two weeks. My brother isn't expecting me for two weeks."

She nodded.

"What is he studying?"

"Law."

"And you? What did you study at university?" She asked, catching him off guard.

"Um...business. I'm..next in line for the Vinkun throne." She blushed.

"So you're the Crown Prince of the Vinkus. I'm so embarassed." He chuckled gently.

"Don't be. You're the first person that noticed me for me."

Soon, they stopped, taking a seat on a bench near the canal.

"Um..Miss Elphaba?" She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't think me too straight forward, but...would you join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to."

Neither noticed that they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've had writer's block for most of my stories, but I'm back. This is for FabalaTiggular and mselphabathropp109!**

**Thanks to The Enchanted Broomstick for reviewing 4, and to lizziemagic, mselphabathropp109 and FabalaTiggular for reviewing 5. **

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat.

She'd _just_ agreed to join him for dinner! _Elphaba Charlotte _just agreed to join _him_ for dinner!

"Thank you." He whispered, unable to hide his joy. She nodded, giggling softly at the way he was acting.

"You're very welcome." She replied, laying a hand on his arm to calm him; although it only served to cause his heart to race more. "How old are you, Fiyero?" She asked, dropping the title, as though they were old friends. As though they'd known each other for years, and not only a few minutes. He bit his lip, unsure of what to say. If he told her his real age- eighteen- then she'd probably flee to the hills. But if he _lied_...

"Eighteen." She raised her eyebrows.

_"Really?"_ He nodded, lowering his gaze to her hands.

Looks like honesty won out.

"Well, aren't I lucky?" She asked softly. He chuckled.

"I guess you are." She smiled softly, and met his eyes. "So... how did you get started in the arts?" She stood, and waited as he joined her, before they continued on. She thought a moment, before speaking.

"I'm Frexspar Thropp's oldest daughter. The-"

"Thropp Third Descending." He finished. She nodded.

"Yes."

"My parents have always told me how important relations are between the Vinkus and Munchkinland. I never thought-" He trailed off, meeting her eyes. She blushed.

"At fourteen, I realized that I didn't want to take over the position. My younger sister, Nessarose could do just as good a job as I at taking the position. So I told my father that I wanted to act, and he disowned me. Cast me out onto the street, with nothing but the clothes on my back and a few belongings. Most girls would turn to a profession of ill repute, but I began auditioning for traveling shows, working small parts, stagehand, dancer, ensemble. At seventeen, I became the understudy for Milla Spring in _The Little Minister_. Poor Milla took sick that year with scarlet fever... and after a long battle, passed on, leaving me to fill the role. From there, well, the rest is history, as they say." He chuckled softly, and nodded.

"How did you end up here?" He asked, stopping and turning to her.

"I have a performance. _The Mountebanks_, as you were so apt to remind me this afternoon. I'm going to go to the City after. Do my last performance there, and then retire."

Then, she met his eyes, a smile on her face. He suddenly found himself wanting very much to kiss her... and as he leaned down...

"What is going on here?" He pulled away, and turned, to see an older man with white hair and a white mustache, standing behind them, a walking cane in his hand, a top hat on his head. "Elphaba? Who is this?" Fiyero looked from the man to Elphaba and back.

"You know him?" He asked. She nodded.

"He's... my manager." She turned her attention to the older man. "Oscar, this is Master Fiyero Tiggular. The Crown Prince of the Vinkus." The older man nodded, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." Fiyero nodded.

"The same." Silence met them, until Elphaba broke it, turning to Oscar.

"Master Tiggular has asked me to dinner." She said, glancing at Fiyero. The older man paled.

"No. Not tonight."

"Tomorrow then?" She asked sweetly.

"No. You won't be able to."

"Then perhaps Thursday after the show?" Oscar shook his head.

"No. You'll have the show to worry about."

"But I won't have to worry about the show during dinner. I'll be free of the show once it's done." Oscar shook his head, and went to her, taking her arm.

"I don't think so."

"But-"

"Come along, Elphaba. Lunch is ready." And he lead her away.

"We were just- we were just talking!" She turned back to look at Fiyero, who followed at a safe distance behind. Once they returned to Briscoe, Oscar helped Elphabab into her chair, when she stood. "Master Tiggular, won't you join us?" She asked, as the other occupants of the table turned. Fiyero noticed the blonde she'd been talking to earlier, and another young man, who nodded to him.

"I don't-"

"Oh please, won't you?" Elphaba asked, pouting softly.

"If it's all right with everyone." Instantly, Elphaba looked to Oscar, daring him to object. Finally, the man nodded, giving in. Once everyone was settled and had ordered, they got into a pleasant conversation.

"What is it you do, Master Tiggular?" Glinda asked.

"I-"

"Master Fiyero is the Vinkun Crown Prince, Glinda." Elphaba interjected, glancing at Fiyero, a smile on her face.

"Really?" Glinda asked, surprised. Fiyero nodded. "I didn't know we were in the midst of royalty." She smiled at Fiyero, and then turned to her partner. "Isn't that fascinating, Avaric?"

They talked pleasantly for several moments, until Glinda brought up Elphaba's career.

"I plan on... giving one last performance in the City when my engagement here is done. And then I plan to retire entirely from performing. Possibly settle down. Marry, have a family." She didn't notice the way Oscar silently reacted to Elphaba wanting to retire.

He almost seemed to... start with rage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Oscar isn't going to hurt her is he?**

**Answer: Hmmm... I'm not saying, you'll have to read on to find out**

**Question: who fiyero is in the past is he really the prince of the vinkus or is he like taking the place of his past life?**

**Answer: I'm not saying, what do you think?**

**Thanks to jnjluvsbooks32, lizziemagic and Taylor52501 for reviewing 6.**

As Fiyero watched, he noticed that Oscar quickly recovered from his shock, before asking,

"Are you sure that's a wise decision, Elphaba?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Of course it is, Oscar. Why wouldn't it be?"

He sighed. "Well, it just seems as though... you've decided this without consulting me first."

Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Yes, I did. Oscar... I am twenty years of age, I can make my own decisions. I do not need your help in every little matter." She looked around at the other patrons at the table, and after a moment, laid her napkin on the table next to her plate before standing. "I'm sorry, but I need some air. Excuse me." And with a little nod to the others, she left the table, disappearing from view. Several moments passed before Glinda excused herself and followed.

"Elphie?" The other woman didn't turn, or even acknowledge her friend. After a moment, Glinda joined her on the bench. "Elphie, what's wrong?" Silence passed between the girls before Elphaba spoke up.

"He doesn't trust me."

"Master Fiyero? Ephie, do expect everyone to trust you right away? You've only just met-" Glinda said, laying a hand on her friend's arm.

"Oscar."

Glinda stayed silent. "Oh."

"He doesn't think I'm capable of taking care of myself. He treats me like a child. I'm twenty years old, Glinda, I'm not a baby. I'm capable of looking after myself, I don't need Oscar to watch over me."

Her voice was so deadpan, so void of emotion, that Glinda had to try several times to make eye contact with her. Once they finally made eye contact, Glinda said,

"Have you always felt this way?" Elphaba shook her head.

"No. Not at first." She sighed and stood, going to the cherry tree and leaning against it, her back to her friend. "He was good, kind, he left me to myself, but as I got older, he tightened his hold, not letting me do anything unless he approves of it first. I was never allowed to be courted by men, I'm not allowed out by myself, even to wander the gardens here, he is always by my side. _I want so much to scream at him to leave me alone, to just give me a few moment's peace_!"

After several moments, Glinda got up and went to her friend.

"Elphie?"

Slowly, Elphaba turned, revealing the tears in her eyes.

"Is this about Master Fiyero?"

After several moments, Elphaba nodded.

"Partially."

"Elphie, what happened?" Glinda asked, leading her back to the bench. As the girls sat down, Glinda reached up, wiping her friend's tears away. "Did he touch you? Did he force you-"

"No." Elphaba said quickly, shaking her head. "No, nothing like that. He just... he's captured my heart. He understands me. I've... only known him a few moments, yet... I feel as though I've known him my entire life." She stared into the canal, watching the water languidly move past.

Just like her life.

Moving slowly, at the pace set for her until she either died or went insane and was locked away in an asylum.

At this rate, she would never get to experience life, she was like a porcelain figurine, kept behind a glass case, away from harm, forced to watch life pass her by behind the glass of her cage. She would never be able to marry, have a family; children would never be hers, she would never get to feel the tender embrace of a man, never get to wake to find herself in his arms after a night of wild, abandoned passion. She would never get to hold her first born in her arms, would never get to watch her children grow, because _he_ would never let her have any. He wanted to keep her young and innocent forever, performing on the stage for the rest of her life.

After several silent moments, she looked at Glinda, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Glinda, I... I love him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chatper 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I know this chapter is super short, but it'll have to do for now...**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 6 and lizziemagic for reviewing 7.**

"What do you mean you love him? Elphie, you've only just met." Glinda told her, taking her friend's face in her hands.

"I know... and... I can't describe it, Glinda, I... I just... I love him... I love him..."

She watched her friend, noting the tears in her eyes, the confusion in the brown eyes, the pain that flashed across the beautiful face. She realized that Elphaba was shaking- from fear or confusion, she couldn't tell which.

"Elphie, hush, you're shaking. Here," And she quickly removed the light shawl from around her own shoulders and placed it around her friend's, tying it in a loose knot in the front. "There. That's better." Elphaba lowered her head, looking down at her hands. She took a shaky breath, before meeting her friend's eyes. After several moments, she got up, going to the edge of the canal. Several moments passed as the girls sat in silence, and Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself, before speaking.

"I... I don't want it..."

"Don't want what, Elphie?"

"The fame, the performing- I don't want it anymore."

"Elphie-"

"Something's changed, Glinda... Something within me... Something's not the same..." She returned to her place beside Glinda, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"You can't change everything, Elphie."

"_I know that, Glinda_. I know there are somethings I cannot change... but till I try, I'll never know! I'll never know... what it's like... to live my own life if I don't try. I want my own life, Glinda. I don't want to live pleasing others forever... I want my own life..." She broke down, and Glinda held her close, rubbing her back and letting her cry.

Several moments passed, before Elphab pulled away and whispered, "I want my own life. I..." She turned to meet Glinda's eyes. "I'll do this performance and then perform in the City, and once I'm done there, I'll make my own life."

"Are you sure, Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Positive."

After a moment, Glinda kissed her friend's forhead. Then, she pulled away and said,

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this."

Elphaba looked at her, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I am... I..." She glanced down at her hands before looking up at Glinda. "I will be."

Glinda nodded.

"I really hope you get it and that you don't live to regret it."

"Thanks."

Then, she wrapped the young actress in her arms, holding her close as Elphaba rested her head on her shoulder. She rubbed Elphaba's back, breathing in her scent, before saying,

"I hope you're happy in the end... I hope you're happy, my friend."

Then, she kissed Elphaba's hair, and sat with her for the next half an hour, holding her friend as though she were afraid to let her go.


End file.
